


The Nutty Professor (Macro Wet Dream)

by FilmPerv



Category: The Nutty Professor
Genre: Chubby, Farting, Inflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Nightmare, Wet Dream, expansion, growing giant, public exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmPerv/pseuds/FilmPerv
Summary: Jesse starts to fall asleep and has the greatest sexual dream of his life as he fantasizes about one of his greatest guilty pleasures.
Relationships: Sherman Klump/Original character
Kudos: 2





	The Nutty Professor (Macro Wet Dream)

Jesse was having a hard day, so he figured he'd watch the Eddie Murphy classic, The Nutty Professor. This movie always cheered Jesse up since he could relate a lot with the protagonist. He wasn't fat or overweight, actually Jesse was very scrawny but he had the same insecurities with his body image and self confidence. After finishing his microwaved dinner, the scrawny white boy started feeling really sleepy. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, much like Sherman Klump in the move when he drifts off into a dream sequence. "Did someone put something in my food?" Jesse asks and drifts off right on cue as the character in the movie is. Jesse then noticed he is dressed in blue hospital scrubs with a bunch of other doctors who are surrounding a patient. "What's going on? Am I dreaming?" The surprised guy thinks out loud, he pinches himself to see if he was dreaming and felt it. This is the most real dream he's ever had, if it is a dream. Jesse looked over on the operating table and sees Sherman Klump on the table wearing his glasses, white sneakers and gray sweater and sweat pants with Wellman's College in purple text across his man boobs.

"Blood pressure, 140 over 90 and rising." "We need that I.V. rig in now!" "I.V. rig coming in." "Give me four cc's of Ambethol." "I don't know how much more he can take." Jesse is lost as the other doctors rush over, speaking medical terms that he doesn't understand much like how he got there and what is happening "We need the EKG cart in here now." "Blood pressure, 180 over 110 and still climbing." Just then the head doctor bursts through the door to the operating room.

"What's the status?" He asks as another doctor removes his mask to answer him.

"He's getting fatter. We can't stop it."

"Damn!" Jesse looked over at Sherman as his double chin starting inflating like a frog croaking. This is quickly followed by the rest of his body expanding, growing larger and fatter as he gets rounder and bigger. "Blood pressure, 200 over 140!" "Oh my God!" "He's going to explode!" "I'm getting out of here!" Everybody in the room panics and head for the exit as the black patient's body starts expanding outward like the blob, even his clothes grow with him. Jesse heads out but trips and lands on the floor. As he gets up and rushes to the door, the other doctors are holding the door closed. Jesse runs away trying to find another exit but then turns and sees that he ran between Sherman's legs. He is surrounded by the gray sweat pant clad thighs as they expand around him, looking forward the white sub couldn't help but to pop a boner as he sees the black giant's huge gut lift up and revealed a super sweaty crotch expanding towards him. Jesse backs up until he hits the wall behind him, the dark gray sweat covered pants crotch pressing against him, crushing him into the wall. Jesse felt so horny as every part of him was enveloped in what could only be Sherman's big chocolate balls as he dares to stick his tongue out and lick it.

Jesse woke up. "Oh man. That dream felt so real." He thought out loud then realized he isn't on his couch. He is in a white hotel room, sitting on a huge bed with a catering table next to it that has a large turkey on it. *THUD*THUD*THUD*THUD* The scared white boi walked over to the wall sized window, seeing that he is several floors up in this building. Looking out he sees a giant Sherman Klump walking around looking fabulous in his sweat clothes. "I'm still in the movie." Jesse realized he is in the dream sequence where Carla Purdy is suppose to be. Any moment the giant is gonna reach his hand in there and pull the leg off of the turkey, subverting the King Kong scene. Jesse still screamed as he saw Sherman's billboard sized face pop in from the window, looking at the white boy's way and licking his fat lips. Jesse falls back onto the bed and sees the window smash as the fat black pudgy hand goes into the hotel room. He looks over at the turkey, waiting for him to rip off the leg but unlike the film, Jesse is grabbed by Sherman's huge hand. "What. Stop. Don't eat Me!" Jesse screams as he is brought to the giant's double chinned face. The large and in charge professor opens up his huge mouth and tosses the white sub. The scared young adult couldn't believe this is how he was going to die but he did start to enjoy being manhandled by this powerful alpha's tongue as the large, slimy pink appendage started rubbing against him. Pushing Jesse from cheek to cheek, up against the roof of the mouth, and down to the floor, pinning him under the slimy saliva soaked tongue. Jesse rolls around as the giant sucks on him like hard candy of which Jesse was really hard until the tongue lifts him up and he falls down the black dark hole that is the throat.

"I'm up." The confused white sub shouts as he wakes up in bed. Looking around he sees the same white bed, the same white hotel room and the same damn turkey. He fell asleep watching the Nutty Professor but now it feels like Groundhog's Day. *THUD*THUD*THUD*THUD* He rushes over to the window and is met with Sherman's giant mustached face in the window. Just like last time he falls back onto the bed as the gargantuan hand breaks through into the hotel room and grabs him. "Oh No, Not Again." He says almost sarcastically as he kind of enjoyed being vored. This time however Sherman doesn't bring him to his face, Jesse looks surprised as the hand he is in goes down over the giant's man boobs and goes around the corner of his overflowing mushroom top to the back of his pants. "Oh god. Not There!" Jesse watches as the other hand pulls down the waist band to reveal Sherman's big black blubber butt. It looks like he was going commando today with the lack of underwear. Jesse looked on as the two giant ass cheeks separated as the horny giant bent down. The free hand grabbed one of the cottage cheese cheeks, the fat fingers sinking into the bouncy blubber and pulled at it so Jesse could get a good look at the wrinkly dark asshole before he is pressed against it. The huge fingers behind him rubs the pathetic loser across the sweat soaked hole, the white wimp knowing he deserves this some how and tries to breath through the stink as the hand leaves him behind. Jesse gets sandwiched by the brown mountain sized glutes as Sherman pulls his pants back up and continues walking until he feels something build up inside.

BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jesse could hear Sherman belching outside. That is a scene he would rewind a lot as a young teen and then he remembered what happens next as the obese giant grabs his stomach and a loud gurgle is heard from the other side of the chocolate anus. "I gotta get out of here!" Jesse screams and tries to move but he is pinned from all sides by the sweaty ass fat of Sherman Klump. He wiggles more and more and feels himself getting lose, wall of the sweat has greased up his body making him super slippery. The white virgin slips down the asscrack like a bead of sweat, going down the black god's leg and down the sweat pants until he exits out and tumbles off of the white sneakers. Looking up he sees he is behind the fat giant as he bends over. "Oh No. He's Gonna BLOW!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!

Jesse watched with more terror than horniness this time as Sherman let loose the biggest fart he's even seen. His ears were ringing and the hot winds blew him back. It looks like he was moon walking as he walked against the wind and grabbed onto a lamppost before his feet went up into the sky. Looking ahead he saw Sherman's giant ass still farting, the jiggly cheeks reverberating from the ass blast until the gray sweat pants started to rip down the middle and everyone saw the giant black man's booty hole. Jesse felt his fingers starting to slip and he let go.

He woke up and instantly saw he was repeating the same actions. He walked over to the window and welcomed the giant hand with open arms as it grabbed him. "Please. I'll do whatever you want. I surrender, just let this end." He begs the giant black hallucination who smiled at him. Jesse then felt the hand move him towards Sherman's armpit as he raised his arm and shoved the white sub's face into the heavy sweat stains of Klump's pits. Jesse opened his mouth and accepted his fate of servicing the giant superior black alpha's whims. He was dragged underneath the chunky moobs, licking the under boob sweat as he is brought to the other pit. He wasn't done yet as Sherman brought him past his belly and opened the front of his sweat pants as he tossed the white loser in there. Jesse screamed and fell on top of Sherman's huge salty shaft. The cock was enormous, way too big for a person's frame, this belonged to someone leagues above Jesse. He got down and started sucking, licking, humping, anything he could do to please this mighty man meat. His attempts were put on pause as the simp started sliding down the shaft until he grabbed onto the massive mushroom head. He then heard a familiar sound outside of his crotch prison.

BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sherman let loose a huge roar then grabbed his belly as his stomach started to groan. The nose went down his belly but it didn't go to the back door. Jesse then felt the penis starting to rise up as he is pushed against the fabric of the sweat pants and the hardening cock. The crowd watches as an enormous tent extends down the right pants leg then pushes upwards against the gray sweat pants until it tore apart. The people down below stared awestruck at the biggest blackest cock and balls ever. Sherman's pudgy hand came down and started stroking his black shaft in long strokes from the base to the tip. It kept growing bigger and bigger until Jesse shouts. "Look Out! It's Gonna BLOW!"

SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPUUUUUUUURRRRTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

Jesse woke up and he was on his couch. The dream finally ended. It was the best dream he ever had. Jesse started stroking himself remembering but his dick was too spent to get hard and his pants were soaked in his white seed. He then heard something at the front door.


End file.
